Querido Profesor
by Aimigumu
Summary: Lucy es una estudiante de secundaria...pero jamás pense que su vida cambiaría drásticamente con la llegada de un nuevo profesor...


Querido Profesor

Capitulo 1 "al nuevo para mi"

Mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia, tengo 16 años y voy en tercero de secundaria, fui cambiada de instituto ya que mis padres se separaron cuando yo tenía 16 años, se que es algo reciente pero al final me vine con mi madre a la ciudad de Magnolia para continuar con mis estudios y no perder el año escolar. Al llegar aquí la verdad no me sentía muy cómoda ya que las cosas no salían muy bien como yo quería, al principio tuve muchas rivalidades y gente que no me apreciaba porque simplemente era hija de una de las mujeres más importantes en la actualidad. Juvia, Erza y Wendy son mis mejores amigas y están siempre a mi lado, acompañándome en todo momento y no dejándome sola, son muy importantes para mí. También tengo amigos como lo es Gray y Loke quienes se han convertido en unos protectores para mí porque siempre hay chicos que se nos acercan y ellos los espantan siempre.

Todo era normal en mi vida, tenia amigas, amigos, mi madre estaba conmigo, en clases era una de las alumnas más destacables ya que a mí me gusta estudiar y siempre saco buenas notas. Mi hobby es la escritura y siempre estoy pensando en mi futuro…pero yo no contaba con cierto detalles que había entrado a mi vida…este año llego un profesor nuevo su nombre es Natsu Dragneel. El hace clases de historia y geografía.

Al principio las cosas iban muy bien, ósea…solo era mi profesor…pero ciertos acontecimientos hicieron que ya no fuera simplemente mi profesor…sino que se convirtió en mi primer y único amor…

ACONTECIMIENTO 1

Mmm corregí los informes que me entregaron, la verdad es que no estuvieron muy buenos…excepto el de la señorita Heartfilia y el joven Fullbuster a quien felicito por su gran empeño- entregando los informes a cada uno- espero que para el próximo informe las cosas estén mejor para todos- acercándose a Lucy- felicitaciones, espero poder seguir leyendo tus buenos informes.

Gra-gracias profesor –recibiendo el informe y sonrojada.

Bien!, la próxima semana recuerden que tenemos el primer examen así que deben estudiar arto- escribiendo en la pizarra- estudien para que no lo tengan que lamentar al final del año.

Siii!- respondieron todos los alumnos.

Ok, se pueden retirar- retirándose de la clase.

ACONTECIMIENTO 2

No entiendo mucho de matemáticas así que tendré que leerme este libro y sacar ejercicios que me puedan ayudar a entender mejor la materia- buscando libros- espero que esto me sirva de algo sino…me veré en graves problemas- poniéndose triste- eh? Ah! Lo encontré!- poniéndose en puntillas para poder alcanzar el libro que estaba en un estante un poco alto para ella- no lo alcanzo.

Le ayudo?- acercándose a ella.

Ah!, profesor Natsu…se lo agradecería mucho- sonriéndole.

Ten- tomando el libro y entregándoselo- matemáticas?

Ah!, si jejeje, es que no me va muy bien con ese ramo- sonrojada de la vergüenza.

mmmm…si quieres le puedo ayudar a estudiar un poco, no soy el mejor pero le puedo ayudar- ofreciendo su ayuda con una linda sonrisa.

En serio?- sorprendida.

Claro- sonriendo.

Muchas gracias profesor!- sonriendo- me tengo que ir a clases ahora, con permiso- retirándose de la biblioteca.

Claro- viendo como se iba de la sala.

Y muchas gracias por ayudarme con el libro!- retrocedió para el agradecimiento.

De nada….-un pequeño sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas.

ACONTECIMIENTO 3

Profesor?- pregunto Lucy.

Señorita Heartfilia….en que puedo ayudarla?- pregunto Natsu.

Siempre lo encuentro en la biblioteca- sentándose frente a él- se nota que le gusta arto leer.

Claro, la vida para poder ser conocida, necesita ser escrita y leída y eso es algo que me gusta demasiado- sonriendo.

Vera profesor- avergonzada- a mí me gusta mucho escribir y la verdad le quería mostrar uno de mis libros que he escrito, la verdad nadie lo ha leído pero me preguntaba si es que usted quisiera leerlo- entregándole el libro y sonrojada.

Quieres que lea tu libro?- asombrado.

Si, si es que no le molesta claro- apenada.

Con mucho gusto- recibiendo el libro y rosando sus dedos con los de Lucy- lo siento!- sonrojado.

No se preocupe…-sonrojada- me tengo que ir, nos vemos en su clase.

Nos vemos….Lucy- viendo como se retiraba de la biblioteca.

ACONTECIMIENTO 4

Ir de compras no es algo que me guste mucho…-dijo sin ánimo Lucy- además, porque siempre tengo que ser yo quien tenga que comprar las cosas de la casa?, ósea…está bien que mi madre tengas demasiadas cosas que hacer pero eso no le quita la importancia de hacer las cosas correspondientes a la casa- dijo para sus adentros.

Señorita Heartfilia?...-pregunto un hombre.

Eh?- dándose la vuelta- pro-profesor Natsu

Ho-hola, como esta?- nervioso.

Bien y usted? – dijo sorprendida.

Bien, aquí comprando las cosas para el hogar- tomando una caja de galletas.

No sabía que usted era tan preocupado por esas cosas- dijo asombrada.

Jajajaja la verdad es que un hombre si vive solo tiene que ocuparse de las cosas de la casa, ya que nadie más lo hará por uno o sí?- pregunto sonriendo Natsu.

Jejeje pues la verdad pensé que no vivía solo- sonriendo- pensé que tenía novia o que estaba casado.

Eeeemmm, pues no lo estoy, y la verdad es que tampoco estoy apurado en esas cosas, se que la mujer perfecta para mi llegará algún día- mirándola fijamente y sonriéndole.

Eh? O/o- sonrojada- y cuénteme profesor…a podido leer el libro?- avergonzada.

La verdad es que si, ya lo leí…como tres veces- sonriendo.

Eeeeh?- Impresionada- tantas veces?

La verdad es que si, es que esta muy buena, tienes un talento para esto señorita Heartfilia, espero con muchas ansias poder leer otro libro más escrito por usted- sonriéndole.

Me alegro mucho que le gustara profesor…la verdad es un agrado para mi poder escribir y si a una persona le gusta eso basta para mí- sonriéndole.

….-sonrojado.

Mañana le llevare otro libro que tengo, espero que también sea de su agrado- contenta.

Seguramente lo será- mirándola fijamente- espero con ansias poder leerlo.

Eh?...-totalmente sonrojada- me….me tengo que ir y terminar de comprar las cosas.

Yo también, que tal si me acompañas a comprar las cosas?, así usted también aprovecha de comprar las suyas- regalándole una hermosa sonrisa.

De verdad?- impresionada y sonrojada.

Claro…que tiene de malo?- pregunto Natsu

Pues claro…entonces vamos…-sonriendo.

Ese día los dos compartimos muchas cosas, hablamos de nuestras vidas y nos pudimos conocer mejor, nos compramos un helado y hablamos mucho de la historia de chile y de la literatura, la verdad es que fue un momento mágico para mi…no sabía que dentro de mi estaba creciendo algo tan grande que jamás pensé que podría empezar a sentir por una persona así, menos por el….mi profesor….

ACONTECIMIENTO 5

O NOOOO! Voy atrasada!- dijo corriendo Lucy- eso me pasa por quedarme despierta hasta tan tarde pensando tonterías que no debería estar pensandoooooo! .- dijo mientras corría aun mas rápido- más encima hoy tengo que estudiar mucho!- chocando con alguien- ah!...eh?- vio que la tenían agarrada de la mano para no caer al suelo-….

Estas bien Lucy?...digo….señorita Heartfilia….-avergonzado y disculpándose.

Profesor….-sonrojada al darse cuenta que la tenia agarrada de la mano- lo siento!, venia corriendo sin mirar para los lados!. Haciendo una reverencia- es mi culpa!.

Jjejeje tranquila, menos mal que nada le paso- dijo soltando la mano de Lucy.

Los dos nos quedamos mirando fijamente dejando pasar el tiempo…

Creo que….debes entrar a cla-clases…-dijo Natsu nervioso.

s-si…-marchándose- nos vemos.

Nos vemos….-sonrojado miro la mano con la que había tomado a Lucy y la apretó.

FI N DE LOS ACONTECIMIENTOS.

Pensamiento de Lucy: Sé que esto está mal (mientras miraba como Natsu hacia clases) esto está demasiado mal….no comprendo cómo pudo pasar…no se qué debo hacer, sé que esto no es bueno y que no tengo que sentir estas cosas que siento….ya que es como un amor prohibido, tengo 16 años y la verdad es que el parece mayor que yo…pero tampoco tan grande…se que si se sacara esos lentes se vería más niño…o quizás no? (suspirando) la cosa es que no debo seguir pensando en esas cosas, tengo que intentar alejarme de el, siento que no debo seguir con esto…aunque sea demasiado guapo…comparte muchos gustos conmigo y la verdad es que jamás he conocido a nadie como él…no me interesa que seamos alumna profesor…(mirándolo con los ojos brillosos y un leve sonroja miento en sus mejillas) la cosa es que debo admitirlo….no debo mentirme a mi misma….la verdad es que creo que me estoy enamorando de él y ya no se pueda hacer con todo esto….será normal que sienta todo esto?, será algo bueno que yo sientas estas cosas por una persona mayor que yo?...no lo sé….pero ahora se solo una cosa (mirándolo fijamente) que el mi….primero amor…

Saliendo de los pensamientos de Lucy.

…suspiró Lucy.

Qué te pasa amiga- pregunto Juvia- te veo bastante afligida, estas bien?, quieres que conversemos después de clases?.

Amiga…gracias por tu preocupación- dijo Lucy- pero la verdad es que estoy bien, solo estoy un poco cansada por qué no he podido dormir muy bien últimamente- cerrando los ojos.

Pero de cualquier forma amiga…sabes que puedes contar conmigo para todo…sabes que estoy aquí para ayudarte en lo que pueda- agrego su amiga Juvia.

Gracias Juvia- sonriéndole.

Porque no vamos a tomarnos un helado después de clases?, así pasamos un buen momento todas juntas- agrego Erza.

Esa sería una buena idea- agrego Gray.

No pensamos que deberían ir los hombre pero quizás sea una buena idea jjajaajaj- agrego Wendy.

Entonces listo, somos nosotros!- dijo Loke.

Está bien, me animo a ir con ustedes –dijo Lucy sonriendo.

Continuara.


End file.
